Discovery
by jellyBOOM
Summary: Santana teases Rachel about one thing, which leads to her and Finn finding out something new that she never thought could happen. Rated M for sexual content and context. One shot!


It was a typical day at McKinley High. The sun was shining, slushies were still flying into people's faces, and Finn Hudson was waiting outside for his beautiful girlfriend to come out and meet him at his car. Yes, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with the day.

Except when he saw her. Rachel Berry usually had a smile on her face, her head held up high with pride and thoughts of one day becoming the one thing she's always wanted: to be a star. However, Finn knew that the look on her face was anything but those things. She stomped over to the car in her Mary Jane's, skirt flowing around her thighs. Her arms were crossed in front of her body and her eyebrows furrowed together on her forehead, as if one were whispering a secret to the other. Rachel ignored Finn and simply got into the car, without even a "hello." Finn knew there was something wrong, so he entered and closed the door before asking.

"Did something just happen to you?" She quickly turned her head to look at his worried expression and frowned. Rachel knew it wasn't Finn's fault that she was upset. But, how was she going to be able to tell him what Santana had just told her? The one thing she could do was blurt it out.

"Yes! Santana came up to my locker while I was packing up my stuff and told me that maybe the reason why I'm always so uptight and all about business is because I haven't had a good squirt out of me!" The minute she said "squirt" Finn's face turned pink and his mouth fell into an O-shape. He couldn't believe Santana had actually said that. "I mean, what does that even mean? Do you know?"

Finn coughed, cleared his throat, and said, "Um, babe, are you sure you want to know?" She nodded with a concerned yet curious look on her face. "Well… squirting is kind of like how a guy orgasms, only it doesn't come out of your uterus."

"What do you mean? Where else would it come from? And why would my body want to do that?" Rachel was extremely confused as she listened to Finn's explanation. They've had sex before in multiple ways, but never had something like this ever been brought up to them or her for that matter, before.

"It's like this," he continued to explain. "Squirting happens when a girl is so overly pleasured that she suddenly feels this urge to pee. But it's not really pee; it's just some other liquid that no one really knows what it is. So, instead of your uterus squeezing it out, a tiny hole above it does the job. Understand?" Finn finished, seeing Rachel slowly nod her head up and down.

"Do you think maybe I could? It sounds like a whole other experience."

"Rachel, only if you really want to. It could take some time to get it right. Do you want to maybe see a video of a girl squirting before going at it?" He wanted to make sure she wanted to before going after the task, but inside he was really looking forward to doing something like this with her. It was kind of turning him on to see her so curious.

"Yeah, I do. Wait, how do you know so much about this, anyways?"

"Let's just say Puck has sent me a lot of dirty videos before I met you."

"Oh. That makes sense."

* * *

Rachel decided it would be best to take Finn over to her place instead of his, seeing as that her fathers wouldn't be home until late this evening. It gave them plenty of time to give it a shot before they returned home. They entered her home and Finn suggested that before going upstairs, they should grab some water; orgasms do require some serious hydration. She giggled at his concern for their physical being and agreed. Taking a pitcher and two cups upstairs, she set it down on her nightstand and reached for her laptop. Finn plopped onto Rachel's bed as she sat down on the edge of it.

"What should I look up?"

"Well, first you should probably open up Google Chrome and get an incognito tab going," he warned her. "That way, if anyone wants to snoop on your device here, they won't know you've been looking at some dirty bits." Rachel playfully shoved Finn, blushing a little at what they were about to do. She did as he said, and decided to try looking up "girl squirting." Many results came up as Finn looked through and pointed out one he thought would be good for them to watch.

"Are you ready, Rachel?"

"As ready as I ever will be, I guess," she shrugged. The 5 minute video started as a busty blonde showed up on screen with a tall, dark and handsome man by her side. They did the usual porn thing, making up some scenario that seemed impractical in real life. Soon, they watched as the man played with her clit using his fingers, then putting two fingers into her vagina and quickly thrust in and out. Her moans began to grow louder and stronger as they watched the man pull out his fingers and a stream of liquid came out, causing her to shake violently. The video ended with them kissing and rubbing against each other.

Finn felt aroused by the video and picturing how it would be with Rachel. He looked over at her and saw the blush running from her cheeks to her temples. She closed the laptop and set it down on the floor. Rachel looked over at Finn, her desire clearly seen in her eyes.

"Finn, that looked incredibly hot. Could you and would you do that to me now?" It took everything within him not to pounce on her like his next meal as he slowly nodded in agreement. He would do anything she wanted if she looked at him like that all the time.

Rachel pushed Finn to lie on his back and she straddled his half-erect manhood as they began to kiss deeply and passionately. Their tongues tangled and danced within each other's mouths, hips grinding on each other, moans escaping whenever their mouths found air. He pulled her shirt off her body as she slipped his off as well. She caressed his chest and stomach, loving the way they felt in her hands, the heat emitting from his skin. Finn took her bra off, seeing the way they just fell out towards him, nipples already hard and waiting for his wet tongue. Groaning, he flipped them over so that she was underneath him now. Kissing down her neck and to her breasts, he decided the best way to get her really going was to go slow with it.

He gently breathed on her right breast, causing her to moan out of sheer want. Tongue licking its way around her breast up to her perk nipple, he kissed and licked it, creating more moans from his beauty. Finn continued to tease and taunt her with his tongue until finally her decided to nip down with his teeth and suck hard into his mouth. Rachel felt her panties get wetter as she arched her back into this new, almost painful yet pleasurable feeling. Who knew she would enjoy something like this? Seeing her reaction, Finn smiled and did the same assault to her other breast, enjoying all the moans and groans and pleas from his beloved girlfriend.

"Finn, come on, I really want you now," Rachel groaned, feeling a bit frustrated and wondering what was taking him so long to get down to business. He laughed against her skin, which made her toes curl in pleasure, hands fisting the covers beneath her. Finn stood up and took his pants and boxer briefs off, unleashing his erect member. She groaned at how it would feel having his hot dick inside her wetness right now. "Please, Finn."

He got back down to be on top of her, kissing her fiercely as he got down to her waist, pulling her skirt and panties off in one movement. She gasped at the sudden contact her wetness had with the cool air, moaning again when he kissed up and down her inner thighs. He reached her treasure, blowing softly on it, seeing her writhe against the covers.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, baby?"

"Yes, damn it. Make me cum!" The assertiveness in her voice and the struggle to find release really turned him on as his tongue and mouth found her clit. She gasped and moaned, back arching at the feeling of such attack on the most sensitive area on her body.

"Oh my God, Finn! Ooooh, it feel sooo good!" He loved hearing her say his name as he went after her juicy opening now, licking and sucking her wet lips, flicking his tongue in and out, over and over again. Every now and then, Finn would look over to her body, seeing how much she wiggled on the sheets, her fists either grabbing her breasts or the covers beneath them. Maybe they should've put a towel underneath her bottom. Too late for that one.

He continued his mission to bring her immense pleasure, switching from her undeniably throbbing clit to her extremely tight and wet hole. He decided after a while of playing around with his mouth, it was time to put his fingers to use. Slipping his mouth back up to her now evidently abused clit, he put first one, then two fingers inside of her dripping pussy. She arched her back and groaned at the new feeling of something solid going into her body. As her stroked her insides with his digits, Rachel's hips moved along with this, pushing down when he would push in. He could feel her walls begin to contract around his fingers, signaling that her orgasm was coming to a close.

Suddenly, to Rachel's dismay, Finn got up from tongue flicking her clit, and instead placed a hand down on her stomach, the way the man did to the blonde in the video. She felt his fingers curl inside her walls, feeling them brush against a seriously sensitive spot within. Looking down into Rachel's face, he leaned down and began to kiss her as he thrust his fingers fast and hard into her wet hole. Rachel could feel a pressure build up within her as he went harder and faster. She didn't know if this was it or not.

"Oh God, Finn, I feel like I really have to pee!"

"That's it, baby, just let it go. Trust me." And then, it happened. Rachel could feel her whole body shake and tremble as she saw a stream of liquid come out as soon as Finn pulled his hand away from her vagina. She never felt anything like that before and it was simply amazing and delicious. How was she missing this her entire time of being sexually active?

As she began to come down from her orgasmic high, Finn got on top of her and slipped his throbbing dick inside her wet and aching pussy. Rachel's eyes flew open at the sensitive feeling her inner walls were emitting. He pounded into her ferociously as he searched for his own release, feeling Rachel's walls tightening again around him. She could feel another orgasm about to wreck her body, reaching up and pulling his head down for a mind blowing kiss.

Their bodies both climaxed at the same time, her name coming out of his mouth in a loud moan, her screaming out his. They both rode out their desire together, finally coming apart and laying on her bed, sweaty but relishing in the feeling. She grabbed his hand and kissed it gently, rolling over to her side to give him a loving kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Finn. That was the single most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life. Well, maybe after the feeling of becoming your one and only," she smiled and giggled, coming closer to him as he smiled up at her. He wrapped an arm around her and sighed.

"Rachel, you are the most amazing and beautiful girl I've ever met. I can't believe you actually went through with it. It was awesome!" She laughed at how happy he was to have accomplished the feat. She kissed him again and laid back down.

"So, now what do we do?"

"We have two options. We could go downstairs and grab some dinner and a movie, or have another round of fun," the gleam in Rachel's eyes showed how much more appealing the latter was to the former. Finn grinned over at her as he rolled on top, loving this crazy girl more and more.

"Take that, Santana Lopez!"


End file.
